


Depriving Kayli of Release

by Vxwolf



Series: Stories of Kayli and Blakley [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, F/F, Gags, Magic, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Sensory Deprivation, Vibrators, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vxwolf/pseuds/Vxwolf
Summary: A devilish vibrator and magic spell lead to a torturous orgasm denial session.





	Depriving Kayli of Release

I’m losing my mind.

I have no idea how long I’ve been tied to this bed, no idea how long the vibrator has been turned off. No idea when it will come back on. Will I ever be able to cum?

Has it been two hours since this started? Maybe three? 30 minutes since the vibrator was last on? I have no idea of my surroundings; if Mistress is still in the room, what time it is, when I would finally be allowed release. All I can do is want for the vibrator to switch back on and pray it stays on.

\---

Mistress said she was going to make me desperate to cum, and wouldn’t let me until she was satisfied. My heart raced with excitement but I played my part; as frustrating as these games were, they were always worth it in the end. I pleaded with my mistress not to tease me so and struggled playfully as she stripped me down and tied me to the bed. She taped a vibrator onto my clit and explained the rules.

“This sucker is going to switch off juuust before you cum, and switch back on once you've calmed down a bit. When, and only when, I feel you've suffered plenty, I'll let you cum.”

“Whatever pleases you, Mistress.”

She demanded I open my mouth; a ball gag was shoved in, taking with it my ability to speak. Mistress then slipped on my favorite blindfold and began a low chant.

I attempted to ask what she was saying through my newfound barrier to speech, but mistress put her finger to my mouth to quiet me. A moment later the chanting ceased, then complete silence as mistress slid earmuffs over my head. I was blind and deaf to the world, and uncertain just what devilish spell had been cast on me.

I didn't have to wait long for the vibrator to kick on, and I began to moan ever so slightly from the pleasure. It started slow, teasing me more than anything, but quickly picked up and brought me to the edge. I was already so close to cumming so soon into my endeavor. Just before I could, though, the vibrator shut off.

A harsh grunt escaped the gag. _Fuck, I was so close,_ I thought.

I strained against my bonds and tried grinding my hips. Annoyingly, no matter what I did I couldn't get any stimulation. All I could do was lie there, wondering how long it would take for the vibrator to turn back on.

It didn't seem like more than a few minutes had passed since the vibrator kicked off. I was just settling down when I started feeling gentle vibrations on my clit again. I tried my best to keep myself relaxed; I knew that I'd be denied again and I wanted to enjoy the ride while I could.

The vibrator had different plans for me though. It quickly started to build up and I lost control of myself. Moments later I was about to cum, and once again the vibrator turned off before I could finish.

I was already feeling frustrated. Only two denials and I was ready to beg for release. “Please,Mistress, may I cum?” I tried to say around the gag, but I was met with silence.

Trying to stay calm proved nearly impossible; I lay in wait for so long. Eventually, however, I relaxed enough for the vibrator to turn back on.

‘ _Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm…_ ’ I chanted in my mind. The vibrator was already turning up, but I was determined to keep my head this time. ‘ _Stay ca‒… oh fuck_.’ The vibrator won out again, and again it shut down just before I could cum.

“Please, Mistress, I need to cum so badly…”

I collapsed into the bed, too tired from my exercise to be frustrated, and almost immediately the vibrator kicked back on.

“Oh fuck,” I moaned as the vibrator immediately pushed me to the edge. Almost as quickly, I was dropped back down. Reaching my limit, I struggled against my bonds and thrashed my hips to no avail; I couldn't stimulate myself without the vibrator.

Surrendering to my predicament, I threw myself into the bed and waited.

\---

Blakley sat across from the bed, sipping a cup of coffee while her toy moaned pleasantly on the bed. For now, she was simply enjoying the show, but she planned on having her way with Kayli once she was properly teased.

As she monitored her spell she thought to herself, _Hmm, 4 denials over 21 minutes, and she's experienced… nearly 2 hours. Maybe I shouldn't have altered her perception of time so much…_

For a few moments, she contemplated changing the parameters. Currently, the spell was speeding up time threefold while she was experiencing pleasure, while when she was frustrated it slowed time to a fifth.

Kayli began to thrash on the bed and let out a frustrated grunt through her gag as the vibrator kicked off. A mischievous grin grew on Blakley’s face as she saw her toy struggle, inarticulately begging through her gag to cum. _Nah, where's the fun in that. She has another 15 minutes in her_ , she thought.


End file.
